


Inrealm

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [47]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outrealm Gate sometimes allows people into their timeline without any warning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inrealm

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for being able to recruit the avatars of other people!

“There they are,” Chrom whispered to Robin, stopping him on his tracks before he advanced further. “We must be careful not to be spotted before we can identify them well.”

The grandmaster nodded, both crouching behind some big rocks, “Yes, I know. Some Outrealm visitors are so aggressive! Like those we tried saving from the Risen at...”

“Shh! Focus! Who came over this time?”

Robin sighed, looking down at the tiny camp at the base of the mountain, a single big tent shared between ten alternate dimension Shepherds. He noticed they were lightly armed, not strong at all, and that they didn’t seem to have interesting things to offer for sale, if they were friendly.

He was about to tell that to Chrom, but the great lord was distracted as the visitors’ tactician appeared and talked to her lord, a clone of Chrom himself.

The tactician was cute; silver hair, pigtails, looked like the grandmaster would if he was a girl... and _was named Robin as well,_ dear Naga! It would be awkward to go down there and have a chat.

Robin remembered their mission, elbowing Chrom. “Hey, they’re not that good, and most importantly, they’re not a threat. Let’s get going; they’ll leave on their own eventually.”

The great lord shook his head, eyes still on the tactician. “I want her recruited.”

“What? _Why?_ ”

Then Chrom blushed, intently staring at the lady, and Robin looked back at the visitors’ camp.

...the girl Robin and her Chrom were _kissing,_ a bit out of the way from the rest of their group, thinking they had their privacy while their counterparts spied on them.

“Ah, that’s certainly _awkward,_ ” the grandmaster muttered, averting his eyes as his face heated up. “None of the others had been married to your mirror self.”

“Well... Seems like they are... _ahem..._ a good match,” the great lord declared, turning his head away from the lovers.

“Let’s return to the barracks.”

Chrom sighed, holding on to his coat as he tried to get up. “No. I want her recruited.”

“Why? All their group is so weak! It would be a waste of funds, or of time if we come back with the others to challenge them.”

“You want me to be honest about it?”

Robin wasn’t sure, when he phrased it like that, but: “We’re the best friends in the world, just say it!”

“I want to have a threesome with you and her.”

It was as if Minerva had roared straight into his ears, the grandmaster thought, suddenly unable to hear anything but a deafening buzz. He could only shake his head weakly.

“She’s already married to my alternate self, she shouldn’t have many issues getting used to our special dynamic,” Chrom said with one of his disarming smiles.

“You’re an idiot,” Robin hissed, searching for the emergency gold he kept in his pockets. “But I’m intrigued. I look _very good_ as a lady.”

The pair chuckled, and then they descended to the Outrealm visitors’ camp together.


End file.
